How to make a pharaoh go insane!
by suzu enma
Summary: yami thought it was a good idea to make a chat room but he had no idea what kind of chaos would unleash. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh

I do not own Yugioh

It was a rainy day so Yami thought he would get on a chat room but he had no idea what waited there for him. So Yami walked to his computer and got on.

**Pharaoh911: any one on?**

**Eviltombrobber: yes, oh great pharaoh.**

**Pharaoh911: who asked u tomb robber?**

**Eviltombrobber: Hmmmm…… I did.**

**Pharaoh911: yea well, Ur not welcome here**

**Eviltombrobber: awwwww I am hurt.**

**Pharaoh911: sure u are.**

**-I hope I will keep my head-**

**Eviltombrobber: ha ha ha ha **

**(Door suddenly opens and Bakura turns to see a very angry Ryou)**

**Pharaoh911: I hope u have luck tomb robber.**

**Eviltombrobber: what did u do, u stupid pharaoh.**

"What are doing Bakura" asked Ryou as he stepped into the room. Bakura turned his chair towards Ryou and gave him a sheepish looked. "Nothing really" said Bakura. Ryou walked up to Bakura and smiled. Bakura knew that whatever Ryou was thinking was not good.

**Evilinsane entered chat room**

**Evilinsane: Kura U started with out me.**

**Pharaoh911: great it's u, this is not my day.**

**Evilinsane: ah my great pharaoh, how are u.**

**Pharaoh911: I was doing fine until u and the tomb robber showed up.**

**(Bakura pushed Ryou out and locked the door)**

**Eviltombrobber: Marik u came**

**Evilinsane: of course u said u had a good idea **

**Pharaoh911: pray tell what was the idea u had tomb robber.**

**Eviltombrobber: well I was thinking of a way to make u go nuts and I found it.**

**Evilinsane: really, do share.**

**Pharaoh911: don't u dare say another word tomb robber.**

**Eviltombrobber: I don't know about that great pharaoh.**

**Evilinsane: oh I wonder what the great pharaoh can do to stop us.**

**(Yami shakes the computer out of frustration)**

**Evilinsane: Kura, I think the pharaoh has gone.**

**Eviltombrobber: not quite but I do think we are getting to him.**

**Pharaoh911: u 2 leave right now.**

**Evilinsane: make……..**

**Eviltombrobber: us.**

**Pharaoh911: fine, don't make me call them**

**Eviltombrobber: u won't dare**

**Pharaoh911: try me.**

**Evilinsane: to bad for U Malik is out.**

**Eviltombrobber: Ryou is locked out of my room.**

**Pharaoh911: …………**

**Evilinsane: ha he's speechless**

**Eviltombrobber: ha I knew he can't do anything**

**Pharaoh911 left the chat room**

**Evilinsane: he left.**

**Eviltombrobber: yea but something's not right.**

**Evilinsane: OMG!!**

**(A big crash was heard behind Marik)**

**Eviltombrobber: Marik what's wrong?**

Marik turns to see Yami standing inside his room with an evil smirk on his face. Marik stares at Yami with wide eyes. "Hello Yami" said Marik with a shaky voice.

**Eviltombrobber: Marik are u there??**

**Evilinsane: HELP!!**

**Evilinsane left chat room**

**Eviltombrobber: Marik!!**

**Pharaoh911 entered chat room**

**Pharaoh911: Marik isn't here right now.**

**Eviltombrobber: what did u do pharaoh?**

**Pharaoh911: ****Mwahahahaha!!**

**Eviltombrobber: what have we done?**

Marik got free and ran towards the window and jumps out. He ran down the street to the café and got on a computer. Yam has no idea that he had escaped.

**Evilinsane entered chat room**

**Evilinsane: Kura this is all Ur fault!!**

**Pharaoh911: when did u escaped!!**

**Eviltombrobber: how was I supposed to know he would do this?**

**Evilinsane: u were the one who wanted to make him go nuts.**

**Eviltombrobber: I didn't mean like this.**

**Evilinsane: yea, well that's what we got.**

**Eviltombrobber****: ****Noooooooooooooooooooo!!**

**Pharaoh911: yes!! ****Mwahahahaha!!**

**Evilinsane: oh boy, this is going to be along rainy day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eviltombrobber: u stupid pharaoh what in the world are u thinking.**

**Pharaoh911: that I should make u pay.**

**Evilinsane: this is nuts Kura.**

**Eviltombrobber: No kidding**

**Pharaoh911: ……………**

**Evilinsane: why did h go quiet?**

**Eviltombrobber: How should I know?**

**Pharaoh911: Ha Ha Ha**

**Evilinsane: what's so funny great Pharaoh**

**Eviltombrobber: has it stop raining yet**

**Pharaoh911: no that's why I am laughing**

**Evilinsane: 0.O**

**Eviltombrobber: why would that be funny oh great Pharaoh**

**Pharaoh911: because I can have more fun messing with you**

**Evilinsane: Like Ra you will**

**Eviltombrobber: Yeah**

**Pharaoh911: I beg to differ**

**Eviltombrobber: Not if we get you first**

**Evilinsane: Kura how are we going to do that**

**Pharaoh911: yes do tell Tomb robber**

**Eviltombrobber: that's none of your business Pharaoh**

**Evilinsane: I hate the rain!!**

**Pharaoh911: I love the rain**

**Eviltombrobber: I thought you hated the rain Oh great Pharaoh**

**Pharaoh911: I can change my mind**

**Evilinsane: what changed it?**

**Pharaoh911: you guys did**

**Eviltombrobber: EH**

**Evilinsane: 0.O**

**Pharaoh911 has left the chat room**

**Eviltombrobber: why did he leave?**

**Evilinsane: the better question is where did he go**

**Eviltombrobber: good point**

**Evilinsane: OMG!! He's outside **

**Eviltombrobber: 0.O**

**Evilinsane: Help Kura!!**

**Eviltombrobber: what I am suppose to do**

**Evilinsane: anything!!**

**Eviltombrobber: I have no idea, he has completely lost it**

**Evilinsane has lost connection**

**Eviltombrobber: Marik??**

**Pharaoh911 has reentered the chat room**

**Eviltombrobber: what did you do Pharaoh?**

**Pharaoh911: nothing really, he's just tied up at the moment**

**Eviltombrobber: …………**

**Pharaoh911: what's wrong tomb robber**

**Eviltombrobber: you're insane!!**

**Pharaoh911: why thank you**

**Eviltombrobber: it's not a compliment**

**Pharaoh911: really now**

**Eviltombrobber: Ahhhhh, I can't take it anymore!!**

**(Marik escaped and ran to the library)**

**Evilinsane has reentered the chat room**

**Evilinsane: That was soooo scary**

**Pharaoh911: How did get away with out me noticing**

**Evilinsane: Why should I tell you?**

**Eviltombrobber: Marik what happened??**

**Evilinsane: He went nuts**

**Pharaoh911: ****Mwahahahaha!!**

**Eviltombrobber: 0.O**

**Evilinsane: 0.0**

**Pharaoh911: seems like you guys are not as tough as you may think**

**Eviltombrobber: Oh shut up Pharaoh**

**Evilinsane: My Ra this is insane**

**Pharaoh911: isn't it**

**Eviltombrobber: this was not my brightest ideas**

**Evilinsane: No kidding Kura**

When will the rain end?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightpharaoh- Yugi**

**

* * *

**

**Evilinsane: Kura what do you think will happen next**

**Eviltombrobber: How should I know I am not him**

**Pharaoh911: of course not that would just stupid**

**Evilinsane: who asked you?**

**Lightpharaoh has entered the chat room**

**Lightpharaoh: what is going on?**

**Eviltombrobber: Oh look it's the small pharaoh**

**Pharaoh911: Yugi what are you doing here**

**Lightpharaoh: I came to check up on you**

**Evilinsane: he's gone nuts**

**Pharaoh911: I have not**

**Eviltombrobber: yes you have**

**Lightpharaoh: …………**

**Pharaoh911: Yugi is something wrong**

**Evilinsane: yes there's something wrong**

**Eviltombrobber: he knows you lost it**

**Pharaoh911: he does not**

**Evilinsane: does too**

**Eviltombrobber: Yup**

**Pharaoh911: Shut up!!!!!**

**Lightpharaoh: that's enough**

**(Marik, Bakura and Yami were all shock that Yugi would get mad)**

**Evilinsane: Jeez what's your problem?**

**Pharaoh911: what's the matter little one**

**Eviltombrobber: you that's the matter**

**Lightpharaoh: it's all of you**

**Evilinsane: say……..**

**Eviltombrobber: what**

**Pharaoh911: why**

**Lightpharaoh: because I know what you guys been up to**

**Evilinsane: really now**

**Pharaoh911: how would you know what's been going on**

**Eviltombrobber: yeah **

**(Yugi wonder if he should tell them or not. He knew they would be really shocked if they knew the puzzle told him)**

**Lightpharaoh: it's nothing to be concerned about**

**Pharaoh911: Little one**

**Evilinsane: whatever**

**Eviltombrobber: well this is getting interesting**

**LightPharaoh: Bakura????**

**Pharaoh911: ……**

**Evilinsane: maybe this madness is over**

**Eviltombrobber: I doubt it and what **

**Lightpharaoh: it's nothing**

**Lightpharaoh has left the chat room**

**Pharaoh911: now that he's gone back what we were doing**

**Evilinsane: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eviltombrobber: here we go again**

**Pharaoh911: Ha Ha Ha Ha**

**Evilinsane: why????**

**Eviltombrobber: pull yourself together Marik**

**Pharaoh911: because it's fun**

**Evilinsane: we're doomed**

**Eviltombrobber: maybe**

**Pharaoh911: are u guys scared**

**Evilinsane: No!!!**

**Eviltombrobber: who would be scared of u**

**Pharaoh911: you**

How long is the rain going to last


	4. Chapter 4

****

I do not own yugioh

* * *

Pharaoh911: who should I get next

**Evilinsane: No one**

**Eviltombrobber: what he said**

**Pharaoh911: where is the fun in that?**

**Evilinsane: what Ur doing isn't fun at all**

**Eviltombrobber: yeah**

**Pharaoh911: you guys are chicken**

**Evilinsane: why you…..**

**Eviltombrobber: come say that to my face**

**Pharaoh911: fine I will**

**Evilinsane: Kura are you crazy???**

**Eviltombrobber: not really**

**Pharaoh911 has left the chat room**

**Evilinsane: where did he go?????**

**Eviltombrobber: one guess**

**Evilinsane: no… way**

**Eviltombrobber: yes way**

**(There was a loud crash from behind Bakura)**

**Eviltombrobber: yikes!!!!!!**

**Evilinsane: bakura what is it**

**(Inside Bakura's room)**

Bakura stared at Yami with wide eyes and said "what do you think your doing". Yami smirked and stood by the window. "What you ask me to do" said Yami. Bakura paled and said "I…." Yami laughed and walked up to Bakura. Bakura got up and charged at Yami, he knocked him down and jumped out the window. Yami got up and went to Bakura's computer.

**Eviltombrobber has left the chat room**

**Evilinsane: Bakura????? Where did you go?**

**Pharaoh911 has enter chat room**

**Pharaoh911: he's gone**

**Evilinsane: what do you mean gone**

**Pharaoh911: exactly what I said**

**Evilinsane: what did you do!?!?**

**Paraoh911: nothing much**

**(Bakura ran all the way to a café)**

**Evilinsane: you are nuts pharaoh**

**Pharaoh911: why thank you**

**Eviltombrobber has reenter chat room**

**Evilinsane: Kura what happened**

**Pharaoh911: I'll tell you what happened, he ran away**

**Eviltombrobber: shut up pharaoh**

**Evilinsane: this is so crazy**

**Pharaoh911: ha ha ha**

**Eviltombrobber: it's not funny**

**Evilinsane: yeah, just you wait we will get you back**

**Pharaoh911: yeah right**

**Eviltombrobber: whatever**

**Evilinsane: why won't it stop raining?**

**Pharaoh911: because I wished it wouldn't stop**

**Eviltombrobber: you did what**

**Evilinsane: oh boy**

**Pharaoh911: so I can have more fun**

**Eviltombrobber: well pharaoh your time is almost up**

**Evilinsane: it is???**

**Pharaoh911: ha sure it is**

**Eviltombrobber: oh it is**

**Evilinsane: Kura what are you planning**

**Pharaoh911: Hmm…. Yes what are you planning?**

**Eviltombrobber: I am not telling you**

**(Bakura doesn't have a plan yet)**

**the rain won't stop yet, what kind of magic is at work here**


End file.
